Os melhores poemas de Syaoran para Sakura!
by Braunjakga
Summary: Esses são os poemas feitos por Syaoran para Sakura, expressado todo o seu amor pela garota que ele sentiu ao longo da história do anime e do mangá! Os melhores momentos capturados agora disponíveis para vocês! - Sakura&Syaoran
1. Prólogo

Introdução

Palavras do Autor Braunjakga a respeito desse "novo" trabalho.

Bem gente, para quem me conhece da fic "o primeiro beijo" pode achar meio contradição o que eu estou fazendo agora. Bem, gente, para tudo tem uma explicação.

Eu sempre gostei de fazer poesias e fazia tempo que eu não fazia mais. Ultimamente eu estava com ódio das poesias, até que eu, do nada, resolvi começar a escrever, ao mesmo tempo em que es estava escrevendo a fic "primeiro beijo". Porque não explorar esse horizonte ainda não explorado com uma coisa óbvia demais para todos? Porque não expressar em poemas os momentos de Syoaran com a Sakura? Afinal o anime já mostra tudo, e o mangá também…

São raras fics com poesias, a maioria é one-shots, mas eu decidi escrever sobre todos os momentos que considerei românticos entre os dois ao longo da história; afinal… ele foi o par da Sakura na peça de teatro da escola "a bela adormecida" no mangá e os momentos que eu selecionei estão bem claros para qualquer um que acompanha ou acompanhou a história do anime. Depois do título de cada poema eu falo a fonte de onde eu tirei a inspiração para escrever, seja no anime ou no mangá, em itálico, pra vocês se orientarem e relembrarem desses momentos.

Aí vocês me perguntam "mas Braun e a Tomoyo, você não era fã de outro casal?". Sim pessoal, eu não deixei de ser fã das duas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me permiti nadar a favor da corrente, só pra saber como é, só pra sentir essa sensação de pensar como tudo mundo pensa, agir como todo mundo agem, pensar como tudo mundo pensa… depois eu falo pra vocês como foi. Essa fic de poesias não pertence a trilogia que eu vou escrever. É uma história paralela; imaginem pessoal um Syaoran poeta e torcedor fanático do Real Madrid, como seria? Esse é o resultado que eu obtive; me digam o, que vocês acharam nos comentários, estou esperando por eles…

Boa leitura!


	2. Eu sou Madrid e nada mais!

Eu sou Madrid, e nada mais!…

 _Episódio 12 do anime, incidente da carta tempo, quando Syaoran se encontra com Sakura e fala que a repetição do dia está estranha demais; episódio 32 do anime, quando Syaoran joga futebol… com a alma do Kero no corpo, ele corre com as mãos e pula para "abocanhar" a bola…_

Por detrás desse túnel

Sai a escalação

Andando sempre em fila

Numa só pulsação

Hoje nós retonamos

Outubro, o dia dois

Ano noventa e nove

Ao Bernabeu depois.

Hoje estamos jogando

Contra o Valência

Um inimigo duro

Já temos ciência

Viemos de vitória:

Porto de Portugal

Aqui no Bernabeu,

Nós somos sem igual

Morientes e Helguera

Foi que fez nossos gols

Depois Fernando Hierro

A glória completou

É um momento grande

É bom ser campeão

Da champions, lá nos grupos,

Sonhar co ela na mão

Prateada orelhuda

Já temos sete aqui

É a história que fizemos

E é bom que seja assim.

Rumando à oitava

Del Bosque é o general

Desses guerreiros brancos

Que lutam até o final

Na liga ou na copa

E na Champions também

Os deuses da vitória

Ao Madrid dizem amém

E aqui no Bernabeu

Com a liga a disputar

Recebo o Valência

Tentamos triunfar!

Na frente está Hierro,

É o nosso capitão

Com os seus pés de aço

Da zaga, é xerifão

Atrás a juventude

Do nosso goleirão

No gol, Iker Casillas

Já põe em suas mãos

As luvas da vitória

Que os gols agarrarão

Que insiste o Valência

Nas mãos de nosso irmão

Ai já vem os craques

Desse meu Real Madrid

Raul, outra promessa,

Nós confiamos em ti.

Depois vem Morientes

Savio na lateral

Na outra está Salgado

Com Helguera no final

Já correm os grandes craques

Em busca do triplete

Chuta Roberto Carlos

Parece um foguete!

Anelka está na frente

E dele vem os gols

Do fundo da minha alma

Um grande grito eu dou

Quando McManaman

Carrega até o gol

A bola em seus pés

Com ele até eu vou

E pra nos defender

Do ataque a fuzilar

Redondo é o volante

Que irá lhes desarmar.

E eis nossas estrelas

Do velho Chamartín

Com eles vou ao choro

Com o grito que aprendi

Madrid, Madrid, Madrid,

Hala Madrid y nada más, y nada más, Hala Madrid!

O Valência foi forte

E conseguiu vencer

Mendieta fez o gol

E Gerard nos fez perder!

Lopez, dos onze metros

Pôs três lá no placar

Diante da derrota

Não vamos abalar!

Pois ser Madrid é luta,

É nunca desistir

Não importa quem que seja

Eu vou é insistir!

Lá vem o Morientes

Com a bola nos seus pés

Nele boto minha fé

E olha o que ele fez!

Fim do primeiro tempo

Ele acreditou

Que sairia o gol

Com fé, todos deixou

Três a um no placar

Primeiro fracasso

Na nossa temporada

Mas somos como aço

Pois não nos abalamos

Mais vale é lutar

Na liga lutaremos

Com o fim de triunfar!

E pra demonstrar isso

Morientes fez mais um

Pois para o meu Madrid

Perder é incomum!

No fim foi três a dois

Contra o meu Madrid!

Mas isso não me afeta

Pois eu confio em ti!

O próximo é o Barça

Eterno inimigo

Como lobo nós vamos

Sem piedade contigo!

Cuidado Barcelona

Aqui vai o Madrid!

Nos todos só torcemos

Pra golear a ti.

Ainda estamos vivos

Nessa competição

Quem pensa o contrário

Eu só lamento então!

Quem pensa que morremos

Errados estarão

Quando todo seu choro

No chão, derramarão

Pois sou Real Madrid

Sou sempre o melhor

Aqui sempre reúno

Do futebol, o primor

Aqui os grandes craques

Se transformam em heróis

As glórias têm mais brilho

E o tempo não corrói

Eu penso no futuro

Do meu Real Madrid

Sonhando com os craques

Que jogarão aqui

Já temos nas promessas

Raul e Casillas

A plena confiança

– As glórias levarás!

Eu quero um centroavante

Que drible, que domine

Que chegue lá na área

Que sempre me fascine

Eu quero o brasileiro

Que está sempre arrasando

Da Itália, o fenômeno

Pra nós vai vir somando

Outro que vejo bem

E tem potencial

É o francês Zidane

Tem cara de Real

Pois dribla e domina

Naquele meio-campo

Sempre buscando espaço

Dominando o campo

Aqui no Chamartín

Vejo potencial

pra ser um dos maiores

Da França, o maioral

Na copa os inimigos

Você fez um banquete

Te vejo como branco

E sei que já promete!

E outros grandes craques

Aqui serão bem-vindos

Importa é a beleza,

A raça e um jogo lindo

Makélélé e Beckham

Junto com Cambiasso

São boas opções

Nesse time de aço!

Owen é boa ideia

E Nistelrooy também

Porque não Luis Figo?

Pra ele vai ser um bem

Sair do Barcelona

E vir pra cá também

Tem gana e potencial

Que muito lhe cabem

No fim todos formamos

Grande constelação

De craques, de estrelas

Pra botar na canção

Nascemos na fornalha

Da grande galáxia

Os Vikings nos saúdam

E vamos a luta!

Nós somos luta e fibra

Missão: sempre vencer

Tudo o que for possível

Não queremos perder

Quem sabe algum dia

Eu tenha o prazer

ganhar do Barcelona

Em alguma final

Já estou vendo o gol

Que eu quero fazer:

Correr como um louco

Desde a lateral

Correndo pela esquerda

Com a zaga a me deter

Chegando até a área

Com o gol a fazer

Ou então catar o Atleti

Quem sabe na Champions

Com luta, com sofrência

Ou na prorrogação

Eles já vão ganhando

Eu só a esperar

Pelo grande momento

Pro gol eu lá marcar.

Sair desde a zaga

Com a bola a cruzar

Pular bem lá no alto

A rede a fuzilar

Depois prorrogação

Com o Atleti a humilhar

Com gol de todo tipo

Todo o time a marcar

Desde o lateral

Até a "leyenda"

Na área ou fora dela

Eu não perdoo não

A nossa maior glória

É Ganhar do rival

Quem dera o destino

Nos junte na final

Que venha o Barcelona

O Atleti de Madrid!

Vou mostrar para os dois

Que sou Real Madrid!

Seja no contra-ataque

Ou com goleada

Eu tiro a camisa

E grito para ti:

Madrid, Madrid, Madrid

Eu sou Madrid, e nada mais, e nada mais

Eu sou Madrid!

 **Eh gente... hala Madrid e nada mais! O Real Madrid é o maior time do século XX segundo a FIFA, o maior campeão continental com 10 títulos da Liga dos campeões, o maior campeão espanhol com 32 títulos, 19 copas do rei (a mesma coisa que a copa do Brasil), o time mais valioso do mundo, o time que mais ganha dinheiro no mundo, fundou o campeonato espanhol e nunca foi rebaixado… Syaoran não escolheria outro time para torcer do que o Real Madrid, hehehehe!**


	3. Depois da tempestade

Depois da tempestade

 _Episódio 8 do anime, quando Syaoran, no fim do anime, com a carta trovão, fala para Sakura que ela era fraca demais para capturar as cartas clow…_

"Você nunca irá capturá-las

Esse é um trabalho bem difícil

Você demora meses pra selá-las

Você vai desistir, é impossível"

Essas palavras eu disse pra ti

No momento, na qual, nos encontramos

Mas, depois cê chegou até a mim

Sem raivas, sem remorsos, nos falamos

Você me agradeceu pelo trabalho

A minha raiva virou sua ajuda

E para seu rival chegou sorrindo

Você virou meu ódio em retalho

Minha rivalidade, o que te acuda

Então foi que eu vi: seu rosto é lindo!

(Do coração, você quebrou meu gelo

Me causando um arrepio no cabelo

Criando em mim essas belas canções!)

###

 **Bem gente, meu primeiro poema, texto SakuSya! Fãs da Tomoyo: não pensem que eu faço isso de bom grado! Eu me vi forçado a fazê-los, eles me imploraram pra saírem de mim, da mesma forma que a minha trilogia está agoniada para sair e ver vocês, mas por hora, fiquem com eles meus fãs e aqueles que gostaram do meu estilo de escrita na fic "Primeiro beijo"! Esses poemas prometem um final surpreendente!**


	4. A força

A força

 _Episódio 13 do anime, quando Sakura vai ao zoológico e descobre a carta "força"; Syaoran a ajuda a capturar a carta, paralisando o tempo, e soltando a corda da carta força:_

Você lembra, Sakura, aquele dia

Quando a gente foi ver os animais?

Do nada a gente ouviu aqueles "ais"

Dentro daquele Zoo a gente via

E como bestas-feras só fugiam

Até que aquele grande, vil poder

Daquela carta Clow veio te ver

Te esmagar, era tudo que queria!

Mas, diante disso eu estava preparado

A "tempo" eu ativei, bem preocupado

Tirei a corda dela… pra você!

Você não sabe como me senti

Quando com a carta, ao longe eu te vi

Descrever o que senti… só quem me vê…

###

 **Como falavam no mangá, "não sei que tipo é esse de rival que só ajuda"… pois é gente, Syaoran começa a ajudar Sakura nesse episódio! E daí por diante ele não se importou se a garota tinha mais cartas Clow do que ele, afinal ele apenas queria impedir a tragédia que estava para acontecer!**


	5. Os seus gostos

Os seus gostos

 _Episódio 14 do anime, quando aparece a carta "névoa"; Syaoran fica irritado com Sakura depois que ela ganha um ursinho do Yukito e pergunta para ela se "ela gosta dessas coisas de criança..."_

Cê gosta dessas coisas de crinça?

"– Gosto sim, e daí? É bonitinho

O urso que ganhei é tão fofinho

Abraçar ele é bom e não me cansa!"

Foi essa a resposta que eu tive

Quando a inveja abriu a minha boca

Vendando o coração com uma touca

Não te mostrando "o que" em mim já vive

Não me canso de ver esses teus olhos

Sabia que eu gosto deles verdes?

Me chegando a você tive certeza…

Mas, dentro do meu peito eu recolho

O sentimento em mim que não se perde

– Eu tenho que parar com mi'a frieza!

(será que eu estou é te amando?)

 **Esse foi o primeiro poema dessa fic. Gostei dele, ele é um exemplo de como eu consegui descrever aquela situação toda de inveja dele mesclado com um pouco de sentimento pela garota que o rapaz começava a sentir; e vocês o que acharam?**


	6. Peça estranha

Peça estranha

 _Episódio 14 do anime, no ataque da carta névoa na peça, quando Sakura e Syaoran falam simultaneamente "que peça estranha"…_

"Mas que peça estranha que é essa

o que que é um sabá enlatado?

Dessa confusão eu estou cansado

Que coisa estranha que vejo na peça!"

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu falava isso

Ao meu lado, uma voz me repetia

Dentro do peito um calor ardia

Só de saber quem que falava isso!

E como eu fiquei arrependido

De raiva dessas minhas expressões

Quando eu me lembro dessa peça estranha

Eu gritei com você, estou doído

Perdoe, meu amor, meu coração

Por ele ser a "peça" tão bisonha!

 **Eu comecei a perceber que os dois foram feitos um para o outro quando eu vi esse episódio. Ele ajuda ela a capturar a carta e salva Touya do perigo e de ser devorado pela acidez da névoa! Pois é minha gente, só faltou ele não ficar com raiva da Sakura como ele ficou, teria poupado muito tempo…**


	7. Quando eu te encontrei na praia

Quando eu te encontrei na praia…

 _Episódio 17: Sakura e a prova de coragem. Quando Sakura e Syaoran conversam na praia, depois de ela sair do quarto, assutada com a história da Naoko…_

I

Estava eu caminhando pela areia

A contemplar, do céu, a luz celeste

Admirando o azul que ele veste

Sentindo o pulsar da minha veia

E num instante ele aumentou

Naquela noite quente de verão

Quando eu repousei a minha mão

No seu ombro: você me assustou

Dentro de mim senti seu arrepio

E vi que tinha medo de fantasma.

Só queria dizer: "você está bem?"

Então te acalmei naquele frio

E te aconselhei: "não fique pasma,

Pois os fantasmas odeio também!"

II

Depois nós conversamos pela noite

Você falou o que te assustava

Eu te disse quem aqui me cuidava

E nós sorrimos juntos no pernoite

Você me disse "esse Wei te ama

Pois ele está cuidando de você.

Em você coisa boa ele vê

Pois pensa em ti mesmo estando na cama!"

Você sorriu pra mim e eu fugi

Fugi pra que não visse "esse" rosto

Fugi de ti, então me arrependi.

Quem dera ter ficado ao seu lado

Um sumiço, aos fantasmas, ter imposto

E te dizendo, enfim, o meu recado

(De você tou começando a gostar!)

 **Esse é um poema que eu gosto pacas! O tom dele é muito romântico pelo fator praia presente nele. Uma praiazinha com uma lua envolvida, as ondas no mar indo e vindo e as confissões mútuas tornam as coisas mais românticas gente! Sakura e Syaoran tiveram essa oportunidade de ouro dada pelo destino; o destino definitivamente estava ao lado deles! E que casal! ¬¬**


	8. Teste de coragem

Teste de coragem

 _Quarto volume do Tankoubon (Mangá), segunda e terceira história, Quando Sakura corre até Syaoran depois de ter perdido as amigas na ponte…_

Estava eu sozinho na caverna

O Yamasaki era o companheiro

Num breu onde não víamos direito

As trevas pareciam ser eternas

Mas num instante ele já sumiu

Deixando que caísse sua vela

Aquela escuridão pra mim sorriu

Apenas era eu e era ela

E de repente a luz pra mim surgiu

No fundo da imensa escuridão

Um choro de menina ao longe ouvi

Uma dor eu senti no coração

Você veio correndo para mim

Com lágrimas correndo nos seus olhos;

– Diante dessas trevas vejo um fim

Mas diante de ti eu me encolho

Você veio correndo para mim

Chegando para mim, a mim me disse:

"Perdi a minha amiga caminhando!"

E como um vidente eu te disse:

"Cuidado com aquela professora,

Ela não me transmite confiança

Ela tem cara de boa pessoa

Pra mim ela não me traz esperança!"

Retirei do meu bolso um lencinho

Só para aliviar o teu penar

Você me diz: "Li você é bonzinho

Limpa a casa e sabe cozinhar!"

Quando a palavra saiu da tua boca

O meu desejo era desmaiar

Dentro de mim surgiu a febre louca

– Uma vontade doida de abraçar!

E quando você olhou com a sua face

– Meu Deus como teu rosto é sorridente!

Eles me fazem que a vista embace

Com o calor do meu corpo tão quente!

Como quero você entre meus braços

Quem bom seria eu poder te abraçar.

Sentir você chegar com os seus passos

Todo meu sentimento a ti doar!

Então nós dois seguimos caminhando

Pra ver onde o caminho ia dar

No fim nós vimos a ponte queimando

Nos separando já do triste altar

Te perguntei se tinha a magia

Pra água conseguir atravessar

Mas você disse bem que não podia

E não sabia andar leve no ar

Então eu dei, à nos, passos suaves

Juntinhos caminhamos pela água

– Tu andas graciosa como ave

E não mais carregava tua mágoa!

E quando nós estávamos chegando

Dos teus olhos, estava eu sumindo,

Eu te falei "continue andando

Pois a carta, pra ti, já está vindo!"

Então você mostrou toda a coragem

Que sempre abrigou dentro do peito

Em mim já estava clara a imagem

De como enfrenta tudo do seu jeito

Primeiro você sentiu a presença

Dessa temida e triste carta Clow

No báculo, depositou a crença

Além de ouvir as dicas que eu dou

"Volte a forma humilde que merece"

Assim você prendeu a carta Clow

Diante de ti não há quem te impeça

"Capturar todas elas eu vou!"

Agora tudo volta ao seu normal

E essa anomalia 'cê parou

A todos você livrou desse mal

E meu amor por ti só aumentou

Não me esqueço jamais daquele dia

Carrego ele dentro do meu peito

E bem naquele dia bem podia

Me confessar, mas eu fiquei sem jeito

Quando você me deu a carta Clow

E me agradecia pelo feito

Senti que, em mim, cupido atravessou

A flecha lá no fundo no meu peito.

Sakura, minha querida, obrigado

Sou eu que não sei como te dizer

O que dentro do peito está guardado

Será que algum dia vais saber?

 **Sinceramente um dos melhores poemas que eu já fiz. Não pela extensão, mas pela profundidade de ideias que o texto carrega. Infelizmente eu só consigo expressar isso com textos longos! (como eu sou prolixo…). Ao ler esse poema qualquer um vira fã do casal, até mesmo eu, que não vou muito com a cara do Syaoran… ¬¬ Eu me baseei no mangá quando eu estava escrevendo, sempre achei o mangá mais rico do que o anime, principalmente quando fala desse momento; é mais romântico do que no anime! E aí pessoal, o que achou? Me digam nos comentários!**


	9. Ainda você não é aliada

Ainda você não é aliada…

 _Tankoubon, 4° Volume, Terceira história, no final, quando Sakura agradece Syaoran pela ajuda dada para capturar a carta, ele fica vermelho quando olha para ela._

Depois da negra noite que passamos

Quando sumiram todos os colegas

Sinto uma coisa que no peito apega

Que sempre continua me alegrando.

Tal como mãe, irmã que nós gostamos,

Um sentimento que o peito não nega,

Uma emoção que só pra gente agrega,

Um sinal claro quando nós amamos.

"Ainda você não é aliada"

Foram as duras palavras que eu disse

Pra ti, naquela praia, intimidado.

E você e sua cara animada.

Você abriu meu peito pra que eu visse

Sua imensa gratidão, seu "Obrigado"!

 **Mais um poema que eu gostei muito. Bem simples, bem leve. O que encanta nele é a leveza da exposição de sentimentos. O amor é uma coisa complicada de se entender, começa não sei como, cresce com o tempo e quando a gente vê já criou raízes dentro de nós; o destino faz sua parte e a gente faz a nossa!**


	10. Partida de badminton

Partida de badminton

 _Terceiro volume do Tankoubon, quando Sakura fala que Yukito cortou o seu cabelo e Syaoran se enfurece, desafiando Sakura para uma partida de badminton._

Contigo estou jogando badminton

Na quadra da escola aqui estamos

Nós dois, a luz do sol, nós disputamos

O verdadeiro dono, do Yukito.

Daquele coração tão generoso.

Você olha pra mim com seriedade,

Que pena não mostrar toda a verdade

Me desculpa por eu ser tão teimoso

Quando gostamos de outra pessoa

É impossível não ouvir o nome

Nos dá paz, alegria e nos cura

Eu não importo quem de mim caçoa

Dentro de mim um nome me consome

Será que o meu te alegrará… Sakura?

 **Essa partida de badminton não é mostrada no anime, mas bem que poderia ter aparecido! A minha ideia era desenvolver um pouco mais as impressões do Li quando observou Sakura naquele jogo, afinal beleza não se põe a mesa, mas ninguém pode comer no chão! Sakura é bonita e atlética sim de personalidade forte sim, ele olhou isso sim isso encanta qualquer homem… ou mulher! O.O**


	11. Na floresta

Na floresta

Tankoubon, volume 3, primeira e segunda história; Episódio 25 do anime (Sakura e mais uma Sakura), quando Li encontra Sakura na floresta em busca do irmão (parte I):

No meio daquela densa floresta

Cercado pelos finados espíritos

Do Rashinban eu ouço um apito

– Uma presença aqui se manifesta!

Enquanto o mal, das cartas, ele atesta

Enquanto vou preparando os ritos

De longe, vou escutando os gritos

Um grito de quem fantasma detesta!

E eu guiado pelo seu chamado

Te encontro ajoelhada pelo chão

Chorando com a perda do irmão

Pra você te dou o meu agasalho

O rashinban nos mostra a saída

E eu te digo "não chore querida!"

 **Esse poema está incompleto; ele foi escrito em um momento, depois eu escrevi o próximo "procurando por Touya"; na verdade "procurando por Touya" eu escrevi antes, e esse eu escrevi depois, mas eu vi que os dois se complementam de alguma forma. É tocante ver Sakura ajoelhada no chão naquela floresta cheia de fantasmas, ela segue a presença da carta espelho e quando chega na floresta perde a presença por conta dos espíritos; é aqueles momentos em que nos vemos em um verdadeiro "mato sem cachorro", e quem aparece pra ajudar? E então o que acharam? Me diga nos comentários!**


	12. Procurando por Touya

Procurando por Touya

 _Tankoubon, volume 3, primeira e segunda história; Episódio 25 do anime (Sakura e mais uma Sakura), quando Li encontra Sakura na floresta em busca do irmão (parte II):_

Nunca gostou de mim, eu te confesso

Pelo meu jeito muito agressivo

Quem sebe se eu não fosse incisivo

Me olharia bem, como mereço.

Mas você já sabia onde ele estava

Com esse teu coração de irmã

De ti não precisei ser teu xamã

Pois o meu rashinban cê não usava.

Bem rápidos chegamos até ele

Ao vê-lo, em mi despertou compaixão

O jeito como você o perdoou

Meu sentimento foi até a pele

Dentro de mim emergiu a paixão

Pois vidrado em ti eu já estou!

 **Quando eu escrevi esse poema eu me baseei no mangá, achei que Sakura não precisou usar o rashinban para procurar por Touya, mas eu revi o mangá novamente e vi que eu estava errado, Li usa o rashinban para procurar por Touya, afinal a percepção de Sakura estava confusa por conta dos fantasmas! Bem, mas eu gostei do tom da mensagem e o final é bem, bem… E então o que acharam? Me diga nos comentários!**


	13. Na árvore do retorno

Na árvore do retorno

 _Episódio 27 "Sakura e tempo das lembranças", quando Sakura é sugada pela carta "retorno" e Syaoran a salva com a carta tempo:_

Não sei que deu em mim, mas eu senti,

Da carta Clow, sua sombra e presença

No templo Tsukimine então vi

Uma estrela a brilhar com refulgência

Era você, Sakura, quem eu via

Éramos nós, a sós, naquela sombra.

Eu ia atrás daquilo que eu sentia

E você a perseguir o que te assombra.

Então nós fomos, juntos, lá na árvore

Sentamos, nós juntinhos, pelos galhos

Meu coração pediu que bem te olhe;

E pra chegar em ti, buscava atalho.

Enquanto eu estava te olhando

Enquanto a gente estava conversando

O teu sorriso, estava eu namorando

E de repente eu me peguei corando.

Estava linda Sakura, lindíssima

Mas logo já sumiu o meu encanto;

A minha alegria era grandíssima

E tão imenso foi o meu espanto.

Em um minuto você foi sugada

Pra dentro você foi nessa torrente

A minha alma ficou abalada

E por dentro de mim, fiquei doente

Então a grande besta me ajudou

"Moleque, a carta tempo, use agora,

Dá pra salvar, ainda não acabou,

Mostre pra ela o quanto você gosta!"

Então eu reuni minha energia

Concentrei ela na ponta da espada

"Carta tempo, liberte sua magia

Salve do mal minha menina amada!"

Nesse momento acabou meu poder

Depois desse instante, desmaiei

Mas não tinha mais medo de perder

Pois de uma coisa ao menos eu já sei.

Dentro de instantes você apareceu

Agora já fiquei aliviado

Minha força, pra ti, prevaleceu

Meu peito não ficou mais preocupado!

Os deuses coroaram mi'a vitória,

Como troféu caiu o seu abraço.

Um ato que não sai desse história

E envolvido por ti eu me desfaço.

A triste carta Clow você selou

Ela veio parar nas minhas mãos

– O meu fascínio, o que me restou

Que algum dia chegue ao seu coração!

 **Antes eu não gostava tanto desse poema, achava ele meio com elementos "clichês" demais. Mas então eu corrigi ele e ele melhorou. Nada melhor do que ler um texto duas, três vezes pra gente conseguir encontrar os defeitos e pensar em uma solução. Esse eu tive que ler cinco. E no fim gostei dele, gostei do resultado final. Ficou bacana de ver, espero que gostem também. Na dublagem, Sakura começa a chamar Li de Syaoran nesse capítulo, e é nesse capítulos que os dois confessam seus sentimentos por Yukito, e o rapaz se convence que seus sentimentos estavam começando a crescer… pela garota! E aí o que acharam? Me digam nos comentários!**


	14. Na grade

Na grade

 _Episódio 29 do anime "A culinária adocicada de Sakura", a cena final, quando Syaoran olha prolongadamente para a grade, arrastado por Meiling, para Yukito, para Sakura._

Estava eu te olhando lá na grade

Daquela escola nossa Tomoeda

A minha mão dela não se arreda

Como olhos que imploram piedade

Então, do nada, a mim, escureceu

Nos olhos, eu senti, era uma mão

Do nada escureceu minha razão

"Meiling é você, você venceu!"

E ela me arrastava para longe

De ti eu não estava nem mais perto,

Mas os meus olhos na grade ficou.

Meiling, quero que saiba, não sou monge

Meu coração por outra está desperto

Desculpa esse amor que não te dou!

(Me desculpa se não te amo tanto

Mas não te esquivo dessa mi'a verdade

Eu sou só seu até que o nobre canto

Soe a mim minha cara-metade!)

 **É gente, esse poema é mais pra Meiling do que pra… bem vocês sabem. É duro gostar de uma pessoa e essa pessoa não gostar da gente, e naquele episódio que ela retorna para Hong Kong é triste para mim, mas ela sabe aceitar tudo com uma grande maturidade, nem gosto de lembar daquele episódio, mas faz parte da vida, como tudo nessa triste vida… E aí o que acharam? Me digam nos comentários!**


	15. Pee-wee

Pee-wee

 _Episódio 30 do anime "Sakura e a carta ferida", quando Syaoran captura a carta corrida e a leva para a Tachibana na competição de atletismo, pra ver se ela conseguia se animar e ter um bom desempenho na corrida, apesar de não poder contar com a ajuda da carta… e Sakura fica feliz com isso!_

Você se lembra daquele pee-wee?

Aquela carta Clow que tu buscava?

Que aquela menina ajudava?

Pois bem, está comigo, eu trouxe aqui!

Com os dedos mostrei ela na estrada

Que ela sempre estava ajudando

E com as pernas ela foi buscando

Até ter a vitória alcançada.

Da sua boca ouvi um "parabéns"

As meninas gritavam "Tomoeda"

Todo mundo gritava de alegria.

O meu presente foi te ver tão bem

Confirmar a razão de minha queda

"Você ficou bonita, já sabia?"

 **Esse é mais um dos episódios em que podemos ver a bondade do Syaoran com as garotas, apesar de que foi por Sakura que ele começou a amolecer o coração… destino quem sabe? Ele trouxe a carta pra menina ver o "bichinho" desaparecido, e Sakura sabia que ela não tivesse notícias do pee-wee perderia a corrida; Syaoran foi ao resgate, Tachibana venceu e Sakura ficou imensamente agradecida! (E eu fiz esse poema!)**


	16. A troca

A troca

 _Episódio 32 do anime "Sakura, Kero e Syaoran", quando Kero e Syaoran tentam ao mesmo tempo capturar a carta troca e acabam tendo a alma trocada. Por causa disso Syaoran passa uma noite juntinho da cardcaptor!_

Corri, peguei, soltei, me arrependi

Agora não dá mais, já está selada

"Sakura, sou eu, Kero, sua malvada"

Desde meu corpo isso eu ouvi

Eu percebi: minh'alma foi trocada

Contigo no teu quarto, eu me vi

E apesar das quedas, não sofri

Pois estava ao seu lado, minha amada!

Dentro do quarto eu tentei fugir

Você me viu atado na janela

E o meu rosto você viu corando..

Eu fugi sim, só pra buscar a ti

Pois os brinquedos dizem "atrás dela!"

Então segui, sem mim, só te buscando…

 **Gosto desse poema, procura falar muito usando pouco. É o episódio onde o Syaoran fica na casa da Sakura por uma noite, e uma noite apenas! ¬¬ Ele fica tão sem jeito que quer dormir na árvore e apesar dos avisos de Sakura de que ele pegaria uma gripe ele insiste e tenta voar com as asas de Kero, mas não consegue! Interessante o fato de ele ficar vermelho, com Yukito… com Sakura…**


	17. Na pista de patinação

Na pista de patinação

 _Episódio 33 "a fria pista de patinação de Sakura", onde Syaoran ajuda Sakura a selar a carta, descongelando a garota, atraindo a carta para a cardcaptor, se usando como isca._

Mal tinha começado esse dia

Eu vi você, contigo me recolho

Mas de repente chega até meu olho

E aos ouvidos nessa manhã fria.

Estava patinando na calçada

E quando patinou até o gelo

Um arrepio subiu ao cabelo

Ao ver você na rua estirada

Não sei que deu em mim, mas aqui dentro

Senti uma pontada atravessando

Por não ter tido tal pressentimento

Em mim, o sentimento reencontro

Não consigo evitar e vou mostrando

A ti, cada porção, meu sentimento!

 **Nesse episódio se torna claro por quem o coração de Syaoran palpita! Ele se arrisca todo para capturar a carta para a cardcaptor, apesar de ele não mostrar a mesma gentileza que Sakura demonstrou por ele lhe entregando a carta congelante; enfim, ao menos a carta foi de alguma utilidade para ele no episódio da carta areia para ele pegar nas mãozinhas da cardcaptor, ao menos por uma vez…**


	18. Na roda gigante

Na roda gigante

 _Episódio 35 do anime "O maravilhoso natal de Sakura", quando Syaoran observa, na roda gigante, a próxima cabine, onde estão Sakura e Yukito. Não é mais por Yukito que ele fica vermelho…_

Não sei que dá em mim quando te vejo

Não sei que está passando no meu peito

A regra virou eu ficar sem jeito;

Ao te olhar com Yuki, não o invejo.

Preciso assumir: como é bonita,

Se divertindo fica uma gracinha

Te suporto mais que minha "priminha"

Que me sufoca, aperta e me limita.

Você se lembra do dia no templo

Por quem nós confessamos nosso amor?

E desde aquele dia não descanso…

Esse teu belo rosto só contemplo

E só de vê-lo molho de suor

Esse meu peito que não 'stá mais manso…

 **Os sentimentos são uma coisa engraçada; primeiro a gente começa a sentir, depois com o tempo o sentimento aumenta e, por fim, ele atinge a intensidade até descansar, até que ele se acalme, então o realimentamos e recomeçamos o ciclo novamente ou então deixamos de lado e ele começa a esfriar… ao me lembrar disso me lembro de um redemoinho, pois a medida em que amamos uma pessoa começamos a girar até o coração dela pelas bordas, depois a velocidade do giro acelera até atingir o ápice no olho do furacão. É nessa etapa que os sentimentos do garoto pela cardcaptor começa a aumentar de intensidade…**


	19. Os meus sentimentos

Os meus sentimentos

 _Tankoubon, volume 5, última história, incidente da carta fogo, na sorveteria, quando os sentimentos de Syaoran são percebidos por uma "certa pessoa":_

"Você ficou vermelho com a Sakura!"

Da boca da tua amiga eu ouvi

Como uma flecha no peito, eu senti

Essa ferida que não tem mais cura.

Como uma folha branca e muito pura

Que tem dentro de mim quando eu nasci

Desenhado seu rosto, em mim, eu vi

Presente é pra mim essa doçura.

Dentro de mim eu tenho as palavras

Que algum dia vou, sim, te dizer

Só eu e você, ninguém a interferir.

Fiquei vermelho sim, não precisava

Ser tão direta assim, basta só ver

A minha confissão, que há de vir!

 **Pois é gente, a amiga da Sakura soma dois com dois e descobre quatro; Syaoran deixou uma brecha elas descobriu que o rapaz não amavam ais Yukito, mas sim.. Sakura. Ele estava em um problemão! Hehehe! A medida em que eu escrevo esses poemas percebo que esse Syaoran dos poemas é mais ousado do que o do anime; afinal ele só foi admitir para si que amava Sakura no episódio 52, quando se encontra com Yue…**


	20. As suas lágrimas

As suas lágrimas

 _Episódio 36, "Começa o novo ano escolar de Sakura", quando Sakura, durante o incidente da carta neve, perde o relógio que ganhou do Yukito e Syaoran tenta consolá-la…_

Quando diante dessa lua cheia

Com a neve a formar, no chão, um metro.

E quando fraco segurar seu cetro

Eu vou te dar o sangue da mi'a veia

Dentro do meio desse branco lodo

Por dentro me machuco com seu pranto.

Nunca pensei que podia amar tanto

Sentir dentro de mim o choro todo!

Não chore, por favor, eu só te peço,

Pois o relógio eu vou procurar

E acalmar você desse seu pranto!

Não chore porque eu estou com você,

Pois só felicidade vou te dar

E te fazer sorrir, só com meu canto!

 **Sakura estava simplesmente ótima aqui. Senti ela de verdade, senti ela como se ela fosse real, principalmente quando ela fala que o Li era "bonzinho"quando o rapaz consola ela na perda do relógio. Dali em diante gente a temperatura do casal só aumenta e alcança o clímax na terceira temporada do anime… é esperar para ver o Syaoran de vocês se declarar para a Sakura…**


	21. Meu segredo revelado

Meu segredo revelado

 _Episódio 37 do anime, "Tomoyo perde a voz", na sala da mansão, quando Syaoran é pego olhando para Sakura…_

"Você está sempre olhando a Sakura"

– Grande será minha dor se eu a perder

Feliz meus olhos e o prazer de ver

Essa menina e toda sua doçura.

Naquele dia estávamos na casa

Da tua amiga que perdeu a voz

Se bem, contigo quero estar a sós

Essa vontade em mim, ela não passa!

E nessa hora eu fui percebido

A sua amiga me pegou te olhando

Então eu não podia mais negar.

Não importa se eu estava perdido

Por teu rosto meu peito foi gritando

Dizendo: meu destino é te amar!

 **Se no poema "os meus sentimentos" foi baseado no mangá, esse aqui foi baseado no anime. É o mesmo poema, é a mesma ideia, só que em momentos diferentes, afinal a carta "voz" não está no mangá. No anime aconteceu na casa da amiga da Sakura e no mangá na sorveteria com a carta fogo. Syaoran foi pego pela amiga da Sakura…!**


	22. Sua febre

Sua febre

 _Episódio 39 do anime, "um dia de febre", quando Sakura vai capturar a carta nuvem ,_

 _enfraquecida pela febre, conta com a ajuda de Meiling para selar a carta…_

Depois que a carta nuvem nós pegamos

Logo depois você voltou a dormir.

O kerberos, contigo, já não ia

Pra minha casa todos nós voltamos

Perante tua febre, colocamos

O nosso olhar em ti, a te seguir.

A gente, a preocupar com o que sentia,

Com coração na mão todos ficamos.

Meu olho desviou pra sua janela

O meu peito, em ti, ficou pensando:

"Você é corajosa e muito bela".

Então reconheci sua conquista

E vi que alguém, por ti, está velando

"Quero você só bem nas minhas vistas!"

 **Nesse episódio Syaoran reluta em reconhecer seus sentimentos no anime, mas, mesmo assim, usa a sua bondade para ajudar a Cardcaptor. O que eu gostei mais foi da Meiling, ela ajudou Sakura selar a carta, mas ficou feliz por Syaoran ter ficado com ela… sabe de nada Meiling! Hehehe!**


	23. O sonho

O sonho

 _Episódio 40, "Os sonhos de Sakura", incidente da carta sonho, quando a turma fez uma viagem para Tóquio; rolou de tudo desde o sonho no cinema até a ajuda do Syaoran para capturar a carta Sonho…_

Mal sabe o que senti naquele dia

Quando nós fomos à Torre de Tóquio.

Pensei que era encanto de Pinóquio

Mas mentir, ao meu peito, não podia.

Pois meu desejo era realmente

Te entregar as minhas cartas Clow,

Te agradecer por tudo o que sou,

Falar pra ti o que já tenho em mente.

Mas eu fiquei, sim, muito satisfeito

Em poder te abraçar, te ajudar,

A sair daquele triste tormento.

Fiquei cansado após esse meu feito

Eu fico só feliz só de pensar

Em transmitir a ti, meu sentimento!

 **Esse episódio foi "complicado" gente. A carta sonho faz Syaoran se ver no sonho que o pessoal estava vendo ele se via entregando as cartas Clow para Sakura, abraçando a moça e não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ele ajuda Sakura, libertando ela do sonho em que ela se encontrava. Fãs do casal, admitam, vocês queriam que ele tivesse se declarado naquele episódio mesmo, não foi?**


	24. Príncipe e princesa

Príncipe e princesa

Parte I

 _Episódio 41, "uma tempestade de areia", quando os dois estão ensaiando para a peça…_

Mas que sorteio estranho que fizemos

Faremos sobre a bela adormecida

E olha que par belo que fazemos

Você será um príncipe querida!

Pra ti eu serei a sua princesa

Aquela que tu tens que despertar.

De cem anos da mais pura tristeza

Que a bruxa ousou me condenar!

Ferida eu estou por uma roca

Mal dia na qual fui me espetar!

Fazendo a alegria dessa louca;

Kami-sama quem vai me despertar?

Mas muito além, aquém no horizonte

Um belo príncipe vem até mim;

Que o nosso belo reino ele remonte,

Me tire desse triste, cruel fim!

E de repente, ouço uma briga,

A correr nas escadas do castelo

E vejo que é você minha querida!

Meu príncipe de olhos muito belos!

E num momento, no meu quarto chegas

Então eu fico mais aliviado

Pois dentro do seu peito tu carregas

A magia pra eu ser despertado!

Agora eu volto à realidade

E saio desde agora do meu sonho

Então eu me deparo com a verdade

Diante disso eu fico mais risonho!

Sakura tu serás minha princesa

e eu serei, pra ti, um belo príncipe.

Mesmo eu trasvestido de donzela

Eu sei que sou pra ti um belo príncipe!

A tua amiga fez o figurino

A ti ela só fez embelezar

Nada mais fez que seu trabalho fino

E preparar você pra eu te amar!

E quando veio, a nós, a carta areia

Nós dois seguimos juntos a lutar

"Use a água", tomara que leia

A dica que estou a lhe falar.

Então você molhou toda a areia

E eu com minha carta, a congelar.

Em nossas mãos a carta foi parar

E meu sangue ferveu em minha veia!

Peça, carta, passando pelo "beijo"

Sakura, meu bem, te digo obrigado

Espero realizar os seus desejos

E por fim me tornar seu "namorado!"

(Um dia ouvirás minha canção

Coroando a nós, apaixonados!)

Parte II

 _Episódio 42, "um teatro no escuro", Quando a galera apresenta a peça. Na cena do beijo dos dois, a carta trevas aparece…_

Depois que nós fizemos os ensaios,

Chegou o dia da apresentação.

Estava eu nervoso como os raios,

Aflito se encontrava o coração.

Não é fato de ficar inseguro

E muito menos por sua presença

O meu papel não me deixou seguro

E quem me via gerava descrença!

Como um homem faz uma princesa?

Isso é algo visto impossível.

Muitos já me olhavam com frieza

Mas para o amor tudo se faz possível.

O que importava não era o papel

Que me foi dado na apresentação.

Me importa imaginar estar no céu

Deixar perto de ti meu coração.

Então, ela nos trouxe as fantasias

Que para a peça caberia a nós.

Quem sabe, alguma hora, bem podia,

A gente fazer um dueto a sós?

Eu ser o príncipe e você princesa

Juntinhos nós formamos belo par.

Mostrar ao mundo toda a beleza

Que nossa química faz nos amar.

E num instante começou a peça

O meu desejo era me esconder.

Mas o Yuki estava na plateia

Então eu saí só pra ele me ver!

Veja ele que dentro do meu peito

Possui lugar já pra outra pessoa.

Por ela estou aqui, sem nenhum jeito

Sem me importar com quem já me caçoa.

Aqui estou atuando pra ela

Esperando o momento desse beijo.

De príncipe você ficou tão bela

Se tornando razão dos meus desejos.

Do nada a peça já escureceu

Eu vi tudo ao redor ser engolido.

No fim só era ela e era eu

E disse a ela "nada está perdido!"

Depois… eu não me lembro de mais nada…

Só vi meu "príncipe" diante de mim.

De repente abraça minha amada,

Os aplausos celebram o seu fim.

Só tenho a agradecer o meu destino,

Por tudo de bom que me aconteceu.

Perto de ti eu fico pequenino,

Saiba Sakura que meu peito é seu!

 **Com certeza fãs, vocês gostaram desses episódios. Quase teve a cena do beijo dos dois… com direito a música e tudo… fãs, vocês quiseram que o beijo tivesse sido naque instante não foi? Ou então durante a peça! Meiling ficaria louca! Hehehe! Aí vocês dizem "quem manda ela vir de Hong Kong pra se intrometer na história dos dois, hein?", pois eu digo a vocês pessoal, depois que eu soube que ela voltou para Hong Kong ela alterou o destino que eu daria ao Syaoran na minha próxima fic…**


	25. A última carta Clow

A última carta Clow

 _Episódio 45 e 46, "Sakura e a última carta Clow" e "Sakura e o juízo final":_

Quando chegamos ao fim desse mundo

Começa a acontecer revelações.

Os mistérios despertam do profundo

Abismos de todas as gerações.

Então se aproxima o juízo

E chegando a mim vem o juiz,

Andando, vai soando o seu guizo,

Me querendo ver morto por um triz.

Pro combate então me desafia

E Fazendo de tudo a me impedir.

Tentei usar tudo que conhecia

Mas não consigo, assumo que perdi!

"Ele levou todas minhas cartas Clow.

Cuidado ele é muito perigoso.

A minha esperança, a ti, te dou.

Liberte a mim desse sonho horroroso!"

Mal me senti quando saí do choque

Por descobrir que Yukito era Yue.

Mas nada que em meu peito já me toque,

Não importa os papéis nas quais atue.

Meu olho se dirigiu a você,

Pra ver como você saía disso.

Você me disse "eu não vou perder

Eu sei que vai dar certo tudo isso!"

Surpreso eu fiquei com sua firmeza

Pois você não estava abalada.

Dentro de ti, sorri sua beleza

De quem, pre tudo, estava preparada.

Nesse momento tu foi convocada.

Contra Yue, estava na batalha.

Por todos nós, estava preparada

Contra esse mal destino que retalha.

Hesitante, você foi até ele

Pois desperta lembranças do amado.

Um frio terrível foi até a pele

A força em ti havia despertado.

Por ele você foi emaranhada

Todos pensavam que tinha perdido.

Mas de repente a luz sai desse nada

E eu aqui co o peito tão doído.

E quando eu vi o poder da estrela

Que habitava dentro do seu peito,

Chorei ao ver o fim dessa novela.

Diante disso tudo, sou sem jeito.

Quem sabe em alguma outra dimensão,

Eu consiga, enfim, te ajudar.

Um outro Syaoran, outra visão,

Buscando sua Sakura salvar!

E você dominou os guardiões,

O sol e a lua colocou na mão.

Como "A força", dominou os leões

Você domou, dobrou meu coração.

Isso aconteceu faz muito tempo,

Mas jamais será velho ato heroico.

Pois isso não é mero passatempo,

Mas sim um feito daqueles históricos.

A noite envolve a gente na ciranda,

Na luz lunar estamos a rodar.

Uma pena que esse tempo anda,

Nela sempre contigo quero estar.

Nada mais resta que a felicidade,

Nesse momento contigo estar

Das cartas Clow, és dona da verdade.

Depois disso só quero te amar!

 **De longe, o maior poema que eu já fiz (mas não o que eu vou fazer, pois o último ainda está para vir… esperem e aguardem, vocês vão ter uma surpresa!). Essa cena foi bonitinha, fãs do casal SakuSya, ela pega ele pra cirandar naquela noite pra comemorar a captura das cartas Clow… pois é gente foi intenso e foi bonito esses dois episódios; definitivamente "vai dar tudo certo" se a gente acreditar, ousar… A referência a Tsubasa foi demais!**


	26. O rival da Inglaterra

O rival da Inglaterra

 _Episódio 47 e 48 ("Um aluno novo na escola", "a chave em forma de estrela"), quando Eriol faz em poucas horas o que Syaoran está levando meses para conseguir fazer…_

Quando olho pra ti vejo seus olhos

E a beleza saída dos cabelos

Sei que muitos já sabem que são belos

Mas é você, Sakura, quem escolho.

Um deles veio da longe Inglaterra

De modos calmos, bem simples no olhar

Você, já pretendia conquistar

A começar comigo uma guerra.

Assim, pelo teu peito lutaremos!

No campo de batalha eu mostrarei

Todo esse valor presente em mim!

Por só amar a ti nós sofreremos

Pra ele vou mostrar o que já sei

Pois por ti, lutarei até o fim!

 **É isso aí pessoal! Amar é lutar, é sentir raiva quando alguém que a gente ama olha pra outro, é mostrar que estamos juntos com a pessoa, é provar que na hora da necessidade estamos ao lado dela e principalmente, mostrar que nosso amor é o maior do mundo! Nesse episódio (e nos seguintes), o herói de vocês faz isso e mais um pouco; e o Syaoran lutando por seu primeiro e verdadeiro amor! (Xô Inglesinho!)**


	27. Meu retorno

O meu retorno

 _Episódio 47 do anime "um novo aluno na escola" e Tankoubon volume 7, quando Syaoran fala para Sakura que vai voltar para Hong Kong…_

Parte I

Capturadas todas cartas Clow,

Enfim, terminará minha missão

Pra minha terra natal volto então

No final, satisfeito eu estou.

As cartas Clow possuem nova dona,

Uma menina alegre e divertida

Que em pouco tempo se tornou querida

Desse meu peito, que não a abandona!

Senhora da mi'a vida se tornou

De todos pensamentos da minha mente

De todas as ações e emoções!

Meu coração você capturou

Eu penso só em ti e ti somente

Senhora és dessas minhas canções!

Parte II

Então contei a ti que ia partir

Você olhou pra mim com tristes olhos

Como ferida fosse por abrolhos

E isso eu não queria permitir!

Apesar de acabar minha missão

E desejar no peito já partir

Algo dentro de mim não queria ir

É esse peito meu, meu coração!

Dentro de mim ele sempre falava

Que ainda tem algo a concluir

E se falhar, não me perdoaria!

Essa missão era me confessar:

– Sem você não poderia partir

Sem antes te mostrar o meu amor!

 **É isso aí gente! Vocês estão gostando da confissão de amor de Syaoran? Pois é tem muitos que não estão gostando… outros sim, mas é o Syaoran de vocês minha gente! Sabe, gostei desse poema, principalmente a segunda parte! Amar é ousar, lutar, mostrar que está junto, e quem não faz isso meus amigos os deuses dão punição pesada! As pessoas foram feitas para amar e serem amadas! Homem e mulher, homem e mulher, homem e mulher… príncipe e princesa… (até atingir o tédio! =P)**


	28. Qunado você não foi para a escola

Quando você não foi à escola

 _Episódio 49, "um piano perigoso"; Sakura não vai à escola por conta da energia usada para fazer as cartas Sakura e a amiga da Sakura sugere que Li vá visitá-la:_

Parte I

Quando você não foi para a escola

Na sala, não ouvi mais o seu canto

Os bolos já não tinham mais o encanto

E eu, eu mal jogava uma bola.

Os doces se tornaram em cebola

O meu peito sentia já o tanto

Da tua ausência, que rompi o pranto

E não havia nada que console!

Então um anjo veio até mim,

Com seu riso despiu minha tristeza

Suas palavras são um acalanto:

"Eu vou levar você pra ela sim"

Não sabes o tamanho da surpresa

Em poder ver mais uma vez seu canto!

Parte II

Nós dois fomos até a sua casa

E nela já se encontrava deitada

Pela magia fostes maltratada

Ainda bem que o tempo, a dor, passa!

A ti ofereci o meu bolinho

Que eu havia feito com cuidado

Até por Kero fui elogiado

E você diz "tá bom, tá gostosinho!"

Mas como eu amei teu elogio

Me deu a força que necessitava

Pro teu amor, eu prosseguir lutando!

Mesmo de pé eu tava no vazio,

Você deitada me energizava;

Tem como eu não seguir te amando?

 **Adorei mesmo o final desse poema, gosto quando eu faço ou sinto que fiz algo inovador, me dá forças para eu conseguir escrever. Nesse episódio pessoal a amiga da Sakura se faz de "cupido" e leva o Syaoran para ver Sakura no quarto dela! (No mangá o encontro acontece na cozinha…). Bem gente a partir de agora os eventos do anime e do mangá começam a ser os mesmos, mudando alguns detalhes; vou dar prioridade ao anime para localizar os eventos, afinal há mais gente que viu o anime do que o mangá e já não deve estar entendendo o que eu estou falando! (eu vi os dois; o que o amor por essa menina sapeca de olhos verdes não faz?)**


	29. A lenda do urso de pelúcia

A lenda do urso de pelúcia

 _Episódio 50, "os fios invisíveis", quando a amiga da Sakura conta ao pessoal sobre a lenda do urso de pelúcia: aquele que entregar para a pessoa amada um ursinho com um laço e nomear o urso com o nome da pessoa que vai receber, o amor dos dois será eterno…_

Há muito tempo se conta uma lenda

De um ursinho feito de pelúcia

Formado de bondade e de argúcia

Nos serve como uma bela prenda.

E quando colocamos um lacinho

E a pessoa amada lhe dá nome

Uma emoção no peito nos consome

Os corações se tornam mais vizinhos!

Eternamente o amado será seu,

Juntos se encontrarão na eternidade

Pra sempre, junto, os peitos baterão.

Sakura saiba que esse peito meu

Já encontrou enfim sua metade,

Pois dona és desse meu coração.

 **Verso de ouro é a palavra-chave! Esse poema é exemplo de um, um verso no final do soneto que resuma todas as emoções e sensações do poema! O Syaoran encarnado em mim está mandando bem! Outra coisa: nunca pensei que faria uma fic tão açucarada como essa! Parece até que a carta doce passou por aqui e transformou em biscoito esses meus poemas! Leiam com moderação pessoal, cuidado com o açúcar no sangue (ou no cérebro)! E me deixem os seus comentários!**


	30. Se acontecer alguma coisa

Se acontecer alguma coisa

 _Episódio 50, "os fios invisíveis", quando Syaoran fala para Sakura que ele está disponível para ajudá-la em qualquer coisa que ela precisar…_

Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nessa noite, na qual eu não estava?

Portanto, eu já te deixo avisada,

E grave isso na mente como lousa:

Se quando, no horizonte, o sol repousa

Sentir que uma presença te ameaça

Por favor, cerimônia já não faça

Me chame pra combater essa coisa!

Em tudo o que puder te ajudarei

Porque nesses instantes sempre corre

A chance de ocorrer algum perigo.

(Um guardião pra ti me tornarei,

Aquilo que, pra ti, sempre socorre

Esses meus braços serão seu abrigo!)

(Não entendo porque não me chamou

Na próxima você vai me chamar.

Saiba que dou a ti tudo que sou

Tentando te mostrar o meu amor!)

 **Metade dese poema são palavras do próprio Syaoran para Sakura; o discurso dele ficou tão perfeito que não resisti, copiei e coloquei ele aqui. Se eu usasse verso livre eu não precisaria fazer uma "plástica" nas falas dele, eu colocaria o discurso na íntegra, mas podem ter certeza que eu não alterei nada a mensagem que ele quis dizer. (Afinal como tudo nessa fic!).**


	31. Por que?

Por que?

 _Episódio 51, "Um ursinho de pelúcia gigante", O episódio em que Syaoran se dá conta que ama a cardcaptor, que é por ela que seu coração palpita e seu rosto fica vermelho; não tem como se esquecer desse episódio quem assistiu o anime…_

Porque tenho que der isso pra ela?

Porque sempre é nela que eu penso?

Isso dentro de mim está tão denso,

Quando estou a pensar naquela estrela!

Pois a única vez em que ficava

Corado com a presença do amado

Era com ele, Yukito adorado!

Por ele o meu peito palpitava!

E quando ela disse o meu nome

E quando eu estava em sua presença

O mesmo com Yukito acontecia!

Sakura, tua presença me consome

Presença, que reverte minha crença

O porquê de sentir essa agonia!

(Não vale perguntar o que se passa,

O que dentro de mim vai ocorrendo.

Só sei que o meu peito está doendo,

Quando em mim, o seu rosto se passa!)

 **Eu tive que suar nesse poema e pesquisar o uso dos porquês! Da mesma forma que no outro poema "se acontecer alguma coisa", eu transcrevi na íntegra a fala do Syaoran quando Yukito pergunta pra ele pra quem ele vai dar o ursinho preto que ele fez; qualquer fã do Syaoran se lembra desse episódio, o do beijo no teatro... enfim! Que moleque persistente, como disse o Eriol!)**


	32. Eu gosto de outra pessoa

Eu gosto de outra pessoa

 _Prosa poética; tankoubon, volume 8, quando Sakura vê que Syaoran também comprou um ursinho e perguntou para quem era; o rapaz corre e deixa o ursinho cair._

Estava com o ursinho em minhas mãos. Dentro do meu peito tinha a vontade, de dar a ti enquanto tinha a chance, mas a minha vergonha fez escapar, a coragem presente em minhas mãos.

Foi então que você me perguntou. Para quem eu ia dar aquele ursinho. Do meu peito senti uma explosão. Segurar isso no peito não adiantava.

Respirando reuni minha coragem. Pra enfim dizer seu belo nome. Mas ao falar a primeira sílaba, você veio e interrompeu:

– Me desculpa, eu fui muito atrevida, não era a hora de saber o nome.

Saibas Sakura, que já passou da hora!

 **Pra quem viu o mangá, com certeza, achou que esse momento foi adiado; pois bem foi a própria Sakura que interrompeu ele, afinal Syaoran estava com a cara e a coragem para falar de quem era o ursinho; como as coisas poderiam ter sido mais rápidas, mas enfim, Kami-sama escreve certo por linhas tortas, de uma forma ou de outra! Outra coisa interessante é que Li nesse volume admite que não ama mais Yukito e que não vai dar o ursinho para ele! O.O**


	33. Pode ficar com ele

Pode ficar com ele

 _Prosa poética; Tankoubon, volume 8, quando Sakura fala para Syaoran que está com o ursinho que ele deixou cair em sua casa, mas ele fala para ela ficar com ele…_

Naquele frio de inverno voltei à escola. E mais uma vez eu vi sua presença. O seu olhar então me perguntava: Li-kun, você esqueceu comigo o ursinho!

Você não sabe qual foi mina alegria, quando você me convidou pra sua casa, ou propôs levar o ursinho para mim. Porém na realidade eu estava.

O frio do inverno roçou meu rosto. O meu temor, o meu peito pressionava. E a razão congelava minhas emoções.

Sakura, esse ursinho era seu. Não quero que você me devolva. Então fica com ele, dê a ele o nome que ele merece. Fica com ele, simplesmente…

 **Faltou um pequeno detalhe para o protagonista de vocês concluir sua ação. Imagina se ele tivesse dito à Sakura que aquele ursinho era dela? Acho que seria a mesma coisa que aconteceu quando o Eriol beijou a mão dela. Ela ficaria vermelha, no começo não sabia o que ia pensar, mas depois ia fazer um elogio pra ele. A amiga da Sakura percebeu tudinho o que estava acontecendo. Fora que nesse mesmo volume ela percebeu que Li trouxe chocolate artesanal para Sakura, mas da mesma forma que aconteceu com o ursinho, ele não entrega pra ela.**


	34. A dona dos meus sentimentos

A dona dos meus sentimentos

 _Episódio 57 do anime "o elevador quebrado", quando Sakura liga para Syaoran no final do episódio:_

Depois de tanto medo e tanta dúvida

Uma certeza eu tenho pra falar

Finalmente encontrei essa bendita

Que hei eternamente sempre amar.

Como se o fio vermelho do destino

Estivesse agora a nos unir

A todos parece um desatino

Mas nós bem entendemos o porvir

Estava eu aqui bem na confusa

E triste sensação de te negar

Mas nessa minha mente tão difusa

Eu só queria apenas te encontrar

Então o nosso tempo foi passando

Marcado por bastante evolução

E o seu rosto, eu fui então buscando

Trazendo para mim revolução.

No meio dessa tensa confusão

A muito custo eu custei concluir

Que a dona desse meu coração

A mim já mostra seu belo sorrir!

Agora estou saindo do armário

Indo na direção do meu amor

Minha dose de ti é mel diário

A responsável pela minha dor

Essa dor que não posso ignorar

É dor de amor que estala em meu peito

Que no meu rosto só me faz corar

E nunca mais me faz dormir direito.

Agora eu estou apaixonado

Ouvindo a sua voz no telefone

A noite inteira eu fico acordado

Querendo ter em mãos um microfone

Para gritar pra essa vizinhança

Que finalmente aqui te encontrei

E ao gritar a minha voz não cansa

A te dizer o quanto eu te amei:

– Sakura te agradeço pelo abraço

Quero você em todos os momentos

Bons e ruins nas quais eu me desfaço

Oh bela dona dos meus sentimentos!

 **E então o que acharam? Me diga nos comentários!**


	35. A pessoa que está na minha cabeça

A pessoa que está na minha cabeça

 _Episódio 62 do anime "um elevador quebrado", quando Syaoran estava andando pela feira de urso de pelúcia… ao lado de Sakura._

Não sei quando começam os sentimentos

Nem mesmo sei a fonte do amor.

Só sei que, do meu peito, essa dor

Anda comigo em todos os momentos!

Contra essa dor eu busco os alentos

Pra essa dor, servir como torpor.

Mas o meu rosto mostra a rubra cor

Quando pesquiso os seus fundamentos.

Amor e dor saem da mesma fonte

Quanto mais amo mais a dor aumenta

Quanto mais dói, mais peço que me esqueça!

E diante de ti estou na frente

Será que esse peito, a ti, aguenta?

Você, que sempre está na minha cabeça!

(Eu fecho os olhos, mas mesmo assim

A tua imagem vem aqui, pra mim

O seu calor é brisa pro meu rosto

Neste meu peito meu amor tá posto!)

 **E então o que acharam? Me digam nos comentários! ;)**


	36. Eu te amo muito Sakura

Eu te amo…

 _Coletânea de uma série de momentos em que Syaoran não se aguenta de segurar seus desejos pela cardcaptor e quase se declara:_

I

 _Episódio 59, "o desaparecimento de Tomoyo", depois que encontram a amiga de Sakura…_

Noite imensa, um desaparecimento,

A escola transformada em labirinto…

Um desafio está a nossa espera

Andamos… andamos e andamos…

A procurar sem cansaço, a sua amiga…

E na imensa escuridão da escola

Escola nossa transformada em labirinto

Teus ouvidos escutam desde longe

A voz atordoante de sua amiga.

Então, você transforma a carta sombra

Em mais uma das suas cartas "Sakura"

Perseguindo a origem desse som

Você encontra a sua amiga.

E que ciúmes que eu senti naquela noite

Ao ver vocês duas de mãos dadas;

Como lobo eu então me aproximo,

E como gato, diante de tua força

Eu me encolho

Eu só queria dizer, por fim:

Eu te amo!

Mas não faço…

A noite era sua e era dela… por um tempo e mais um tempo apenas!

II

 _Episódio 60, "a valiosa amiga de Sakura", quando a amiga de Sakura pergunta para ele quando ele vai se declarar…_

Estou nos jardins da escola

Em mais uma das aulas de pintura.

Eu tento pintar pássaros e plantas,

Mas minha mente quer as cerejeiras.

Eu pinto de rosa toda a extensão do meu quadro,

Querendo capturar em uma tela

Tua mão, teus pés, teu cabelo, tua alma;

Como um lobo sedento por uma presa.

Mas de repente alguém que me aborda,

Olha o quadro e decifra o seu mistério,

Chega a mim e a mim já me pergunta:

"Quando então tu irás se declarar?"

Calma, calma, pois ainda não é tempo

É preciso eu dizer pra minha prima

Pois pra ela eu dei minha promessa…

"Serei teu até que venha a prometida

Que o meu coração selvagem domará!"

III

 _Tankoubon, depois dos eventos no parque do pinguim, quando Syaoran bate na barreira invisível sobre o buraco onde estava o rei pinguim; a amiga de Sakura filma tudo e mostra para ela…_

Ao ver você entrar naquele poço

Sem ter as garantias que veria

Você bem na minha frente já de novo.

Ao deus do desespero eu fiz minha oração

E ele respondeu com sua fúria.

Eu me incorporei pra dentro dela

E dei vazão a ela no meu pulso,

Que furioso pus contra a barreira.

Meu peito frente a isso não se cala

E gritei mesmo com todo meu gosto

Teu doce e belo nome: "Sakura!"

Gritei pra qualquer um que me ouvisse,

Na câmera ele ficou registrado.

Não contava que ela, a ti, mostrara,

Toda a minha dor e desespero

Justo quando eu mais te contemplava,

Com aquela bela roupa que tua amiga,

Fez especialmente para ti

Para que tu foste vista só por mim… só por mim

(mal sabe o quanto eu estou sedento

Pra devorar seu peito e coração…)

IV

 _Episódio 69, "Clow aparece":_

Uma luta se trava desde o céu

O mundo se cobriu de escuridão

As trevas tinam vencido a luz

O mundo emergiu já no torpor.

Todo mundo já estava dormindo

Somente poucos viram acordados

A bruxa mais forte da terra

A duelar com força e coração

A fundir no seu báculo criaturas

Que todo o seu poder, a ti, darão.

Eu também não podia estar parado.

Pra ti eu estendi a minha mão.

Toquei contigo teu amado báculo,

Te dei um pouco da minha força então;

Você voltou o mundo ao normal

As duas cartas você transformou.

Luz e trevas varreram para longe

A última barreira '"desse Clow"

Pra mim eu não havia mais desculpa

A minha volta tinha adiado.

Então a plena voz falei a ti:

"Eu te amo muito Sakura!"

V

 _Episódio 70, "os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sakura"…_

Eu te amo, a pleno peito te falei

Nem ao menos esperei sua resposta

Um telefonema a mim chegou,

Me dizendo sobre a minha volta.

Marcando a data bem do meu partir.

Mas contigo já tive atitude.

Naquele parque então eu te falei

Como você, a mim, modificou

Com todo esse jeito de menina

Com essa cara alegre de sapeca,

Com essa sua fala de garota,

Com essa sua coragem de princesa

Com toda essa força de heroína

Com toda essa fibra de heroína.

Sim, desde o começo eu mudei.

Mudei essa minha personalidade.

De um simples ladrãozinho de galinha

A antessala de ser namorado

De ti minha querida e ti somente

Aquela rival que eu desprezava

A mina que não sai da minha cabeça.

Aquela a quem eu chamei fracote

A minha Heroína que me salva.

Por ti eu estendia a ladainha

A folha é curta e meu peito é grande.

Eu quero toa a vida pra dizer:

Que eu te amo muito minha Sakura!

(Será que eu sou pra ti o seu Shoran?)

 **E então, o que acharam? Me digam nos comentários!**


	37. Minha convidada

Minha convidada…

 _Episódio 62 "uma sorte misteriosa", quando Sakura e Tomoyo visitam a casa de Li e Wei no ano novo…_

O que é receber uma visita?

O que é, por fim, se sentir visitado?

Não sei me exprimir com a limitada

Linguagem humana, artificial pra natureza.

Mas da melhor forma possível eu me exprimo

E busco expressar esse sentimento

Que naquele dia eu senti…

Uma vez eu vi na distante China

Uma raposa que andava à margem

Do vistoso e grande rio amarelo.

Foi então que a raposa ouviu ao longe

Os ecos da voz de um passarinho,

Correndo se apressou até o canto

De onde provinha aquele som.

E de repente ela se depara

Com o estendido corpo já ao chão.

Da copa da árvore tinha caído,

Ataque de uma cobra decerto,

Que vinha lhe roubar seus filhotinhos

Que estavam a nascer naquele ovo.

Então ela bolou uma artimanha

Para enganar essa vil serpente.

Enquanto cuidava do passarinho,

Trazendo a ele ervas pra sua dor,

Cercando-o de galhos e carinhos,

Formando sua primeira atadura,

Que amarrara com os fios de junco.

O dia seguinte então apareceu

A serpente foi dar botes nos ovos,

Mas encontrou apenas pedra dura,

Pintada assim pela raposa,

Com o leite das árvores ao redor.

A serpente enfim, sumiu dali,

A raposa escondeu o ninho dos pássaros

Dentro da caverna.

Cuidou deles até que os filhotinhos

Chocaram e começaram a nascer

Até que o canoro passarinho

Por fim recuperou a sua asa.

Então a raposa, pra longe, foi

Prometendo voltar algum dia

Para saber como estavam os filhotinhos.

Passados dias, meses e alguns anos,

A raposa não mais retornou.

Mas quando a ninhada de pássaros viu ao longe.

Uma mancha laranja na campina,

Não duvidaram e tiveram certeza.

Que aquela tinha salvado sua vida.

No sobrevoo deram um rasante,

Até chegar na aterrissagem.

Para cumprimentar um velho amigo.

Que há muito tempo tinha-os salvado.

E nesse dia, nesse ano novo,

Eu abro a porta dessa minha casa.

E no final é você quem encontro

… Sakura!

 **E então o que acharam? Me digam nos comentários!**


	38. O ursinho

O ursinho

 _Tankoubon, volume 12, quando Sakura entrega para Syaoran o ursinho que demorou a noite inteira para fazer…_

Hoje eu estou partindo…

Não sei quando vou voltar…

Só sei que vou resolver umas coisas…

E então eu penso em voltar… para sempre para Tomoeda.

Eu sou um viajante dimensional

Eu recolho meus instrumentos na mochila

– Bondade, paciência e atenção.

Todos juntos e presentes aqui, nessa mochila.

Eu ando por ruas e parques

Buscando manter a ordem de tudo.

Até que eu encontro uma pequena pena

E coloco em minha mochila…

Eu carrego ela em todas as partes.

No começo era uma pesada e irritante pena

Que só me atrapalhava.

Agora… eu não consigo ficar longe dela!

Se ela foge eu corro atrás dela.

Se ela vem até mim, eu fico feliz.

Agora, chegou a hora de eu deixá-la voar no ritmo do vento

E recuperar sua verdadeira natureza,

Depois de tanto tempo que estamos juntos.

Mas antes de partir, antes de voar,

Ela solta uma pequena cerda até meu rosto.

– Uma cerda que me afaga a pele.

Eu a recolho e coloco na minha pequena bolsinha de couro.

Enquanto caminho pelas areias escaldantes do deserto.

E como eu escrevi belas histórias com aquela pena,

Mas eu prometo, que um dia a gente vai se reencontrar,

Não importa quanto tempo se passe,

Pois duas pessoas que se amam sempre arranja um jeito de se verem…

Não importa o que, não importa como.

E um dia eu vou voltar pra te ver, eu vou voltar pra você

E eu vou ficar pra sempre ao seu lado!

 **E então o que acharam? Me diga nos comentários!**


End file.
